Oh No Ounou / Haru Urara
|type = Single |artist = Kobushi Factory |album = Kobushi Dai Ni Maku |released = April 24, 2019 June 2, 2019 (Event V) |format = CD, CD+DVD, digital download |length = |genre = J-pop |label = |Last = Kitto Watashi wa / Naseba Naru 6th Single (2019) |Next = Seishun no Hana / Start Line Last Single (2020) }} Oh No Ounou / Haru Urara (Oh No 懊悩／ハルウララ; Oh No Agony / Beautiful Spring) is Kobushi Factory's 7th single. It was released on April 24, 2019 in 5 editions: 2 regular and 3 limited. The first press of the regular editions included a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jacket (12 in total). Limited Edition SP included an event lottery serial number card. "Nen ni wa Nen (A Cappella Ver.)" was originally performed on the OMAKE CHANNEL on December 4, 2018. Due to its popularity on YouTube, it was included on the single as an additional track."こぶしファクトリー 4/24発売 7thシングル「Oh No 懊悩/ハルウララ」発売記念イベント【一覧】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-03-22. (Archived) Tracklist CD #Oh No Ounou #Haru Urara #Nen ni wa Nen (A Cappella Ver.) (念には念 (アカペラ Ver.)) #Oh No Ounou (Instrumental) #Haru Urara (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Oh No Ounou (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Haru Urara (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #Oh No Ounou (Dance Shot Ver.) #Haru Urara (Dance Shot Ver.) Event V #Oh No Ounou (Close-up Ver.) #Haru Urara (Close-up Ver.) Kobushi Factory "Ounou Aru Aru" Stories (こぶしファクトリー「懊悩あるある」ストーリーズ) Hirose Ayaka Hen (広瀬彩海編; Hirose Ayaka Version) Nomura Minami Hen (野村みな美編; Nomura Minami Version) Hamaura Ayano Hen (浜浦彩乃編; Hamaura Ayano Version) Wada Sakurako Hen (和田桜子編; Wada Sakurako Version) Inoue Rei Hen (井上玲音編; Inoue Rei Version) OMAKE no Omake Eizou (OMAKEのおまけ映像; OMAKE CHANNEL Bonus Video) Featured Members *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Hamaura Ayano *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei Single Information ;Oh No Ounou *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Guitar: Doi Manao *Chorus: Shiobara Namiko, Yamao Masato, Endo Maihttps://twitter.com/endo_mai2/status/1120705133484994561 *Music Video: KASICO ;Haru Urara *Lyrics: MEG.ME *Composition, Arrangement and Programming: Harada Yuichi *Drums: Takao Toshiyuki *Guitar: Harada Yuichi, Miyanaga Jiro *Chorus: CHINO, Kobushi Factory *Dance Choreography: Nishida Issei *Music Video: Saito Tomokazu ;Nen ni wa Nen (A Cappella Ver.) *Lyrics and Composition: Abe Sho *A Cappella Arrangement: Sugita Atsushi (INSPi) Performances TV Performances *2019.03.25 The Girls Live (Haru Urara) Concert Performances ;Oh No Ounou *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ *Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ (opening act) *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;Haru Urara *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ *Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ Event Performances *2019.08.04 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Oh No Ounou) Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2019 |April |13 |28,197 |https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2019-04/p/2/ |} Total reported sales: 30,400 Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Total reported sales: 33,539 Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="4" align="center" | |Billboard Japan Single Sales (First Three Days) | align="center" |4 (25,137) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】ジャニーズWEST『アメノチハレ』が130,182枚を売り上げ現在首位　=LOVE新作が続く" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2019-04-25. |- | colspan="4" align="center" |'"Oh No Ounou" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |11 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2019&month=05&day=6 |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Songs | align="center" |99 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=dlsongs&year=2019&month=05&day=6 |} Ounou Aru Aru Stories In order to promote the single, "Ounou Aru Aru" stories, mini dramas starring the Kobushi Factory members in troublesome everyday situations, were uploaded onto the OMAKE CHANNEL. They were later also featured in the Event V of the single. Kobushi Factory "Ounou Aru Aru" Stories Nomura Minami Hen Kobushi Factory "Ounou Aru Aru" Stories Hirose Ayaka Hen Kobushi Factory "Ounou Aru Aru" Stories Hamaura Ayano Hen Kobushi Factory "Ounou Aru Aru" Stories Wada Sakurako Hen Kobushi Factory "Ounou Aru Aru" Stories Inoue Rei Hen Trivia *The single was announced on The Girls Live on March 11, 2019.https://twitter.com/kobushifac_uf/status/1105145449546043392 *This is Hello! Project's last single from the Heisei era of Japan. Additional Videos Kobushi Factory - Oh No Ounou (15byou SPOT) Kobushi Factory - Oh No Ounou (30byou SPOT) Kobushi Factory - Haru Urara (15byou SPOT) Kobushi Factory - Haru Urara (30byou SPOT) References External Links *Special Site *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement Category:2019 Singles Category:2019 DVDs Category:Kobushi Factory Singles Category:Kobushi Factory DVDs Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Double A-Side Single Category:2019 Event Vs